Lovely Complex
by Chandinee Richards
Summary: After New Jersey leaves for Europe, Massachusetts comforts his younger sister, New York. T for cursing! NYxMA *Fem!New York* Male!Mass.* *ONE-SHOT*


**A/N: ** Based off what's something that happened in my "New York Answers Your Letters" Fic! Yes, we put Reality TV to shame with our family drama! Mucho thanks to OMGitsgreen and Nancylu92 for letting me use their characters. *sends internets*

**Summary: ** After New Jersey leaves, Massachusetts cheers up his little sister, New York.

**Rating: **T for cursing

**Warnings: **cursing and so much fluff you'll vomit kittens for a week. Female NY, Male NJ, Male Mass.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, Massachusetts, or New Jersey. Mass belongs to the wonderful OMGitsgreen and New Jersey belongs to the wonderful Nancylu92! Hetalia belongs to its creator!

* * *

><p>New York stared in disbelief at the words printed on the screen. This couldn't be happening not to her!<p>

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she wrote her reply, trying to keep as little as possible from falling onto the keyboard. IT was no use. As soon as she hit send they appeared full force. She took off her glasses to wipe her eyes.

"I-I-it's no fair" she cried, burying her face in her hands. After a few minutes of sobbing, she registered the fact that her phone was going off. She checked the caller ID. Massachusetts.

"Y-y-yes?" She answered. She heard some shouting.

"Shit. Hold on a moment York. Canada's trying to kill me." She heard her brother say.

"HOW DARE YOUR BRUINS DEFEAT MY TEAM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Was the response from her uncle. New York could imagine the scene. Her older brother running from their pissed uncle who was probably swinging his hockey stick.

"SUCK IT YOU MAPLE SYRUP LOVING TOOL!" Her brother yelled back. New York wiped away a few more tears. Her brother didn't know about New Jersey's departure yet.

"GET BACK HERE!" Canada shouted.

"Christ. Holy Shit. Canada's gone fucking crazy!" Her brother told her. She heard a car door slam shut. Mass must be back in the US.

"Anyways! Besides that almost death there, I'm in a much better mood! How are you?" he asked.

With that New York broke down. How could she not?

"York? What's wrong?"

"H-h-he left. I-I-I couldn't do anyt-t-ting! He just fucking left"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Sis. Now who left?"

"J-j-jersey. J-j-jersey left, John. H-h-he just left. H-h-he told m-me he's going t-t-to Europe. I-I-I don't know what to do." She took a deep breath. "I-I-I feel like I'm c-c-coming apart big brother. I-i-it's not natural. W-w-what do I do?"

For once, Massachusetts had nothing he could say to his younger sibling. "I don't know Elena." He managed, letting what she had said sink in.

"Y-y-you should k-k-know. Y-y-you're Massachusetts, my b-b-big brother who knows a whole hell of a lot more than me! H-h-how do I get this hurt to g-g-go away? Please big brother." The last part was a whisper. Mass took a deep breath.

"Elena? You there?" A rhetorical question. He could hear her sobbing.

"Yeah. I-I-I have to go b-b-before I become a mess. I'll t-t-talk to you later." she said and, before Mass could respond, she hung up.

"Damn it!" He hit the steering wheel. It was too late to go to New York's house. He was already almost to his.

He grabbed his cell and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello." He answered on the first ring.

"What the fuck were you thinking Jersey?" He spat.

"John. How nice to hear from you." The older state replied.

"Screw the shit. What were you thinking?" There was a sigh.

"This is for the best John. I'm sure you can understand."

"Yeah, well, I don't. York's in tears now."

"Elena is a strong girl. She can handle anything."

"How is she supposed to handle this, huh? Her older brother, suddenly gone? You tell me how I'm supposed to help her." There was silence for a minute.

"Goodbye Massachusetts."

"Wait, don't hang up you-"The line went dead.

"God, I'm gonna kill him!" John thought as he parked his car. He ran a hand through his brown hair and looked at his phone.

New York just looked at the phone as it rang. She couldn't even gather the strength to answer the phone. She put her hands over her ears and prayed it would stop ringing.

She listened as the familiar recording played. She wondered for a moment who was calling. Was it her Dad, calling to find out if she knew where New Jersey was? Was it England, trying to figure out why her dad was so upset? Was it, and she couldn't believe she thought this, her other father, the Netherlands, calling to check up on her. She wasn't prepared for the voice of John to come through the machine.

"Hey, Elena, Elena? You there. Please pick up." She sighed and answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Ok Elena. I'm coming up. Just don't leave or something."

"Ok." He could still hear how her voice trembled.

"Don't do anything crazy. I'll be there soon."

"Ok. Bye." she whispered, hanging up. John prayed he would get there before his sister did something horrible. Like get on a plane and go after the other state.

Thirty minutes later, Massachusetts was outside the door to his sister's condo. He was only mildly surprised she was back in New York City. She had spent the last decade or so avoiding this place.

He knocked on the door. "Elena? Elena? It's me, John. Open up." There was no response except for the sound of a lock coming undone.

Two seconds later, John found his arms full of a crying girl. He was shocked, considering how much New York didn't like him.

He picked his sister up bridal style and carried her into the living room. He gently placed her on the couch and sat next to her.

"Hey, calm down. It's alright." He said as she continued to sob into his chest. "It'll be ok."

"H-h-how do y-y-you know?" She sobbed.

"Because I'm Massachusetts. I know everything." He smiled at his sister.

"T-t-that doesn't m-m-mean you know e-e-everyt-t-ting."

"Yes it does."

"Y-y-you d-d-don't understand. I-I-I feel like I j-j-just had my heart ripped out of my chest." She pushed her brother away.

"Yes I do. You remember when Maine left me?" York nodded. "I was a mess for months. It gets better with time. I promise."

"B-b-but Maine is s-s-still in t-t-the states." She cried. Mass took her in her arms again.

"Hey, hey, calm down. He won't be gone forever." She looked at him.

"A-a-are you sure?"

John put on a gazillion watt smile. "Heck yeah! I'm Big Brother Mass." This earned a small smile from the other state.

"Ok. Now where are your glasses?" He looked around, before spotting them on the end table. He placed them on her face, and brushed a few locks of red hair behind her ear.

"Now, if you weren't crying, you would remind me of a state I know."

"Hey!" She said, wiping her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Better?"

"Yeah. A little bit. Thanks." She hugged him. John blushed, unsure what to do.

"Um…"

"You know, when someone hugs you, you're suppose to hug them back." She said.

"Sorry, I have a thing against hugging gingers. They might steal my soul." She pushed him away.

"HEY! Don't make fun of me!"

"And what are you gonna do about it shorty?" She glared at him before giving him a well thrown punch in the gut.

"Ouch!"

"That what you get, you meanie!" she pouted. Mass smiled. If she was feeling well enough to argue with him, then that was a good thing.

"What's with that stupid smile?" she asked. The smile changed as he smirked.

"This." He grabbed the other and started tickling her.

"AH! No! J-j-john! S-s-stop!" she breathed out between laughs.

"That's not the right thing to say! Say it!"

"NEVER!" she shouted.

"If you insist."

"NO! N-n-not the f-f-eet!" She tried to squirm out of her brother's grip.

"Say it!" He commanded. His sister was laughing so hard she was crying, again. At least she was crying because she was laughing.

"F-f-fine! Uncle! UNCLE! Uncle!"

"Thank you." he let her go.

She took a few deep breaths. "I hate you." she said.

"Right back at ya." He smiled down at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You know York, you're almost as red as your hair." he teased.

"Shut it eyebrows." She shot back.

He put his head into his hands. "Don't look at them! They're hideous." he cried overdramatically. He heard York laughing.

"You're so dramatic!" She said, hugging him. They both laughed as her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" York nodded. "How about some clam chowder."

"Really?" she lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah. I'll make some."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She squeezed him even tighter.

"UG! I can't cook if you're crushing me!" he told her. She let go and fell back onto the couch.

York watched as her brother started to cook. She put her head back on the one of the throw pillows.

"Hey, big brother." John looked back in surprise as his sister. She never _really_ called him that. It was always sneered.

"Yeah."

"Can we eat inside? I got a new movie I really want to watch and…" she let the sentence droop.

Mass laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah sure. As long as it isn't that Justin Bieber one." She saluted him.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah. Not so sure about the ending. Review and receive cookies and ice cream!

edit: Thank you to Worldsweaver  for pointing out a grammar mistake! It's fixed now.


End file.
